


Azul monocromático

by RainbowRandom



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Clancy intenta recordar de que color exacto es el cielo, pero al final nadie tiene opción o al menos eso piensa Lucas.





	Azul monocromático

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Quería traer algo al fandom desde hace algún tiempo y este mes me parece perfecto para la ocasión.

El cielo es de un color azul monocromo o es lo que recuerda él, sus ojos se cierran con cansancio intentando visualizarlo con más fuerza y el dolor en sus articulaciónes por la falta de movilidad se intensifica, desea gritar pero su garganta esta seca y conoce que es inútil, jamás se había sentido más solo en el mundo, perdido y olvidado para siempre. Sus manos continúan atadas, Lucas esta entre sus piernas, los dedos clavándose en su cadera y la emoción evidente en su mirada, otro tormento que de seguro esta por venir.

 

"Cariño, no creerías todo lo que tengo preparado para ti" Dice Lucas, como si fuera el momento y lugar para empezar a hablar de sus psicóticos juegos de tortura "Estuve trabajando durante algún tiempo en ello, te lo mostrare. Te va a encantar" La emoción con la que lo asegura y la sonrisa perturbada, no ayuda mucho a que calme sus nervios.

 

El Baker se aleja y empieza a buscar en su armario, Clancy teme por lo que pueda ser, al volver sujeta una pulsera de cuero con un dije de cámara, esta grabado con una letra casi fina. El psicópata parece expectante y la sonrisa comienza a caer de su rostro al no recibir respuesta.

 

"¿Y bien?" Pregunta impaciente, Clancy mueve sus manos haciendo sonar las cadenas que sujetan sus manos y una risa nerviosa sale del otro al notar su error "Perdón, mi error, cielo" Murmura sacando las llaves de su sudadera y liberando sus manos.

 

El camarógrafo frota sus muñecas y se sienta en la cama, tomando de mala gana el regalo y poniendoselo, no es tan malo y se siente bien contra su piel lastimada, casi calmante.

 

"Es bonita, me gusta" La ilusión y felicidad se refleja en los ojos claros, una felicidad casi infantil.

 

"Sabía que te iba a gustar, así que" Lucas se pone de frente, mirando hacia sus labios "¿Algo para mi?" La pregunta hace erizar los pelos de su nuca, sin embargo, se acerca y planta un casto beso en su boca, el ceño del inventor se frunce y se acerca un poco mas, rozando sus labios, Clancy simplemente no puede soportarlo más y se aleja.

 

Lucas sujeta su rostro con fuerza y choca sus bocas, la lengua explora su cavidad con lentitud como si tuviera todo el día y él simplemente esta rígido mientras soporta esta transgresión, el beso se profundiza, escucha la humedad de sus bocas al chocar y con horror nota como su cuerpo empieza a reaccionar, una sensación extraña que se forma en su estomago, quizás por el asco o la falta de contacto humano, pero piensa que solo es la costumbre. Un zumbido feliz que brota desde el pecho del Baker se puede oír cuando terminan, rápidamente ve como sujeta sus manos y cierra las esposas en sus muñecas nuevamente, la unica diferencia es que ahora tiene una pulsera que solo causa que la esposa sea mas apretada en su mano derecha.

 

"Sabes, me encantaría desatarte y hacer el amor, pero se lo ansioso que te pones cuando te libero" Dice acurrucandose a su lado, haciendo circulos con su dedo en su estomago, la sucia lengua lamiendo su ombligo y un jadeo de asco escapando de él "Oh Clancy, tienes una piel tan suave" Parece empezar a divagar y como de costumbre, las palabras son susurros que apenas se escuchan.

 

Besos suaves son colocados en su estomago y los vaqueros que usa son deslizados de sus piernas, marcas de dientes son dejadas en sus caderas y desvía la mirada cuando Lucas baja sus boxers y sujeta sus muslos, la adoración de su cuerpo y el vergonzoso conocimiento de lo que viene, una voz que grita a Clancy y le aturde en esta situación, una voz femenina y algo chillona, un enorme dolor de cabeza llega cuando algo zumba en su oído y un grito de dolor sale de sus labios, lágrimas caen por sus mejillas al hacerse más fuerte el zumbido.

 

"¡Detente!" Lucas ve con horror como Clancy muerde su labio hasta romperlo, la sangre brota y cae por su mandíbula, la risa de Eveline suena en sus oídos y ve su forma parada en la puerta cerrada.

 

"¡Para, detente ahora!" Grita en la visión de su amado sufriendo, la visión de Eveline y su presencia se hacía mas fuerte "Vas a matarlo, aun lo necesito" Baja su tono de voz al notar la rabieta que esta por venir.

 

"¡Él esta buscando la manera de hacerme daño y tú no haces nada, Lucas, ve y detenlo!" Ordena con enojo la niña "Ahora mismo, ha salido del barco ¡Haz algo!" Grita en medio de una de sus rabietas y mira a Clancy antes de suspirar, a que nivel de debilidad le ha llevado este chico.

 

"Lo intenté, papá lo intentó y no pudo hacer nada" Aclara Lucas, algo de miedo y odio se mezcla arremolinandose en su cabeza con el único pensamiento de que va a matar al camarógrafo si continúa así "Pero puedo intentarlo, si acaba de salir del barco puedo ir a las minas y prepararle algo para su llegada, hermanita" Murmura bajando su mirada y tranquilizandose al ver como Clancy se relaja, su cuerpo cae inconsciente y el Baker da un beso en su frente, volverá por él mientras pueda.

 

Eveline parece medianamente satisfecha con eso y desaparece. Con mucho pesar deja al otro hombre y se dirige a las minas, si se da prisa puede que llegue antes que Ethan.

* * *

Nada, simplemente no puede hacer nada para proteger el ingreso y es algo que pueden permitirse, después de todo, ya tiene lo necesario para seguir con la investigación. Sonríe a un inconsciente Clancy, es mucho más fácil cuando no está luchando y tratando de escapar, su rostro se ve tan bello en la calma. Observa desde lejos como Ethan da un gran espectáculo e incluso la compañía rival denominada 'Umbrella' hace aparición, no se queda lo suficiente para ser notado, aun puede escapar con su premio.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero les guste! ¡Solo no quiero dejar morir el fandom, creo que me gusta demasiado la pareja! Hasta otra.


End file.
